


Best Laid Plans

by Arkada



Series: Tony Stark's Unofficial Guide To Sleeping With Two Gods At Once [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Thor and Loki naked and sweaty and having fun without him. They make it up to him, with interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned The Avengers, I wouldn't be me, and therefore I still wouldn't own it.

Tony comes into his bedroom with honestly no intentions other than getting changed for dinner. 

Then he sees the bed, and stops. 

Okay, screw dinner. 

Thor's stretched out on his back, completely naked, glorious muscles shining in the sunlight streaming through the wide open window. His chest is heaving as he's fighting for breath, making his utterly edible abs ripple. He's got an arm flung up over the pillow, and the other hand down by his hips fisting in the sheets. 

Loki's lying on his stomach between Thor's spread legs, practically glowing, so pale it almost hurts to look at him. His long black hair gleams, and the sharp lines of his shoulders and back twist ever so slightly as he writhes against Thor. 

And his head's bobbing up and down as he sucks Thor's dick. 

"Hey, no fair!" 

Loki stops what he's doing – if holding still and hollowing his cheeks can be considered 'stopping' a blowjob – and flicks one vivid green eye at Tony. Thor pushes up onto one elbow and smiles amazingly sheepishly for a guy getting head. "You told us you would be busy today, and I could not-" 

"Okay, okay, no hard feelings," except that yes, Tony is feeling very hard at the moment. "Got any more room?" 

Loki pulls up like he's going to say something, offer to blow Tony when he's done with Thor, maybe, and Thor grabs his hair and drags him back down on his dick. 

Tony's knees almost buckle. 

Loki makes a satisfied noise, and Thor lies back down and waves his free hand at Tony. "Come, I shall take you." 

Also acceptable. 

Tony strips, which he was going to do anyway, so really he's not wasting all that much time. 

He climbs up, sets his knees on either side of Thor's head, and spreads them wide to lower himself into the range of Thor's mouth, settling his weight on his shins so he doesn’t fall over. As a precaution, he bends down and braces himself on his hands as well. Thor has a tendency to suck all his strength right out of him, and he'd rather not collapse onto Thor's face. 

Then Thor's lips wrap around his dick and he almost melts right there. It's so hot, Thor has a ridiculously high body temperature, matched in weirdness only by Loki the frost giant, and so wet. It’s like being blown by a sauna. Tony groans and grinds his hips down for more, and Thor licks him, and his brain practically explodes. 

Thor can't deep-throat him from this angle – and after centuries of being trained by Loki, he's really good at it, too – but no way is Tony moving. He just takes what he can get right this second, Thor's lips a searing ring about halfway up, his tongue around the head, the roughness of his beard feeling fantastic where Tony’s balls brush Thor’s chin. 

Then Thor growls and shudders, catching him with the barest graze of teeth, and Tony hears Loki laugh behind him and smack his lips. For all he's just come, Thor doesn't stop, just sucks hard and puts both hands on Tony's hips, holding him rock-steady. 

Tony's almost, almost gone, and then- 

"Fuck!" 

Two slick, cold fingers in his ass at once, and another laugh from Loki. 

"That is the plan." 

His other hand slides down Tony's spine and all of Tony's blood goes down with it. As if he wasn't aroused enough already. 

Thor lets up, not so tight, tongue holding still, and Tony just knows he's not allowed to come until Loki's done with him. The thought of being controlled like that is a lot more erotic than it should be. It crosses the border just a bit from sex into worship, like Tony has to please his god before he gets the miracle. 

His gods. _Fuck_ , but his life is awesome. 

"So tight," Loki hisses, sounding pleased, and he shoves his fingers apart. Tony shouts as he’s stretched almost past his limits, the burn fighting with the cold of Loki’s skin, and winning. "One would think that after months of being our plaything, you'd be looser." 

Tony groans, and almost comes anyway when Loki stuffs a third finger in. "We agreed on fuckbuddy, not – not plaything." 

"If you say so," Loki says, in the tone that means he doesn't care what Tony thinks. 

Thor runs his huge, warm hands down Tony's thighs like he needs reminding that they do care about him, that they'll at least give him a heads-up before they go back to being exclusive for another couple of decades. 

Tony's fine with that, since he'll probably be so fucked out he'll beg them to stop if they don't call it off first. 

Whatever. Tony lives in the moment, and right now his dick is in Thor's mouth and Loki's pulling his fingers out of his ass. 

Loki lines up behind him and Thor's hands go to Tony's hips again, holding him still so his brother can fuck him. 

It's so lovely when they work together instead of trying to kill each other. 

Then Loki presses in, big and blunt and insistent, going and going and going, stretching him and filling him up, until his hips are framing Tony's ass and Tony's _impaled_ on Loki's dick. It's cold but not as cold as last time when Tony was seriously worried about the survival of his internal organs. 

Aw, Loki remembered! He does care! 

Tony tries moving and almost blows his load right there because it’s just _too much._ He gasps, breathes in and out and works himself down to a place where he can enjoy what he's feeling and not drown in it. Thor's hot wet mouth still around his dick, tongue starting to flick at it again, and Thor's big hands on his hips. Loki's dick in his ass, huge like it's taking up every scrap of space it can find, and the faintest spots of chill on Tony’s hips. He glances back to check this, and Loki's hands are on top of Thor's, fingertips just barely hanging off to touch Tony's skin. 

For a second, nobody moves. 

And then Tony realizes what a waste of time that is. 

"Are you gonna do anything or just sit there?" 

Loki growls like he always does when Tony suggests he's not putting his back into it. "Shut up ere I gag you on my cock instead." 

Tony shuts up, because Loki's _big_ and he's carried out that threat before. 

It was awesome. 

Then Thor's hands grip him harder and Loki jerks out and slams back in. 

Tony shouts, breath punched from his lungs, and when Thor lifts his head to suck down as much of Tony as he can, he doesn't get to breathe back in, either. 

And then there's nothing but the two of them, two gods here with him, around him and in him and holding him right where they want him, like they'll never let him get away. 

There’s the hard, almost-too-rough drag of Loki's dick in and out of his ass, and the smooth wet slide of Thor's mouth on his own dick, and it just goes on and on, building up like an exponential function, higher and higher until the sheer amount of _good_ doesn't make sense anymore.

Thor's hands flex and Loki pushes them down harder. Thor tongues at the head of Tony's dick and Loki crams himself inside, hips grinding, and Tony lifts a hand from the pillows and reaches back to grab Loki's ass and hold him in. 

Loki keens, high and needy, and comes hard, hips stuttering and breath shaking. Tony yelps because his come is _freezing_ , for all he warmed himself up, and shivers at the feel of a puddle of ice water inside him. 

Loki laughs and Tony wonders how he forgot that he's fucking the god of mischief, and Loki can't turn that off any more than Thor can quit with the thunder. 

Loki pulls out, leaving Tony twitching around the sudden emptiness, and his fingers run through Tony's hair. "Finish him, brother," he purrs. "Let me hear him scream." 

Oh _god_ - 

Tony puts his hand back to the bed to hold him up just before Thor sucks him down, tongue dancing, and pulls his hands from Tony's hips to wrap one around the base of his cock and toy with his balls with the other, and Tony’s spinning in the heat and touch and _feeling_ and he’s so close- 

And then Thor zaps him with tiny lightning and Tony screams as loud as Loki could possibly want. 

It shoots out of him hard and fast, and so, so good, every inch of him on fire, and then he's shaking with the aftershocks. Thor and Loki's hands are on him before he can drop onto Thor's head, and they angle him down to lie on his side next to Thor, head pillowed on a massive pec, with Loki tucked around Tony from behind. 

Thor kisses Tony’s hair. Loki nuzzles at his neck. Thor and Loki's hands meet and lace together over Tony's body. 

Tony draws in a deep breath. "I think we're late for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane) and [OfApplesAndArrows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OfApplesAndArrows) for their beta work.
> 
> For more on my writing, please visit my [Tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/).


End file.
